


The one where Mark doesn't stay out of the kitchen

by TAkOyaK_I



Series: The one where NCT is a big gay mess™ [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, absoulutely terrible tbh, mild burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAkOyaK_I/pseuds/TAkOyaK_I
Summary: The story of how Mark cooked for Donghyuck(or at least he tried)Set while Mark was still a part of dream(i cant believe i actually have to write that sentcnce)





	The one where Mark doesn't stay out of the kitchen

It was unusually quiet in the dream dorm. Or as quiet as the dreams dorm could ever get. Only Mark was actually there which explained the lack of noise. It was Wednesday which meant he had 2 hours before all the boys came home. Perks of being a grade (or 2 two) above the rest of them.  
He had decided he wanted to surprise Donghyuck(and because they lived in the dorm too the rest of the boys) with homemade food. The younger had been stressed out about school lately and Mark wanted to ease some of that stress. Even though he had told Mark to stay out of the kitchen countless times Mark decided to try cooking anyways. He was making bulgogi figuring he could fuck it up that much sure there were a lot to be prepared but it should be rather simple once. He had already prepared the meat this morning what could possibly go wrong? 

The answer was a lot

He had started cutting the vegetables when the onion he was cutting caused him to cry and blurred his vision which resulted in him accidentally cutting his finger. It wasnt a big cut nor was it particularly deep but it hurt and there was blood. Mark jumped back leaving the knife to clatter to the floor with a loud noise. He inspected his finger pulling it close to his face to get a proper look. Once he realised the damage wasn't that bad he went to the bathroom to clean it and put a bandaid on it. 

A small cut on his finger wasn't gonna stop him so he put on some music and continued cutting the vegetables. When he went to pull the meat (he had marinated this morning way before anyone else got up) out a bunch of other things fell out of the fridge including a jar of jam wich shattered against the kitchen floor. He sighed and went to pick up the non-shattered glass before cleaning up the glass and jam pieces. If Taeyong (next time he came to visit) found a glass shard on the floor he would have Marks' head. He shivered just thinking about that conversation in his head. 

 

As he went to cook the meat and the vegetables in the pan he figured that all the things that could go wrong had already happened. Again he was very wrong.  
For the first few minutes, everything went well. He didn't spill anything and the meat and vegetables were cooking nicely. Mark had made the mistake of poruing to much oil in the pan. He hoped the oil would be absorbed by the meat or vaporise or something while it cooked. He really wanted the dish to be good. A little extra oil couldn't hurt, right? 

Mark remembered something he had seen on a cooking show once. The cook had tossed the contents in the pan around in the air. It had looked very cool and he wanted to try it out for himself. 

When he started tossing the contents around the oil went along. The flames from the gas stove caught onto the oil and set the whole pan aflame. Mark abrubtly dropped the pan onto the stove top where it kept burning with the oil and gas as fuel. Without thinking he stuck his hand into the flames again to turn off the gas. In the process, the flames burned his hand. It hurt like a bitch and he ran to the sink to put his hand under running water. He watched from his place at the sink how the flames slowly died down as all the oil burned away. After the shock and adrenaline whore of, he could also hear the fire alarm blaring in the background. All the meat and the vegetables he had worked so hard one was now a black mess at the bottom of the pan. His hand hurt a lot and he didn't dare take it out of the water not even to go turn off the fire alarm so he just stood there and watched the catastrophe that was their kitchen. 

 

That was what Donghyuck came home to. Mark with his hand under the tap and the burnt remains of bulgogi in the pan with the fire alarm blaring as some sort of weird mocking background music. Donhyuck almost wanted to yell at Mark to call him an idiot and say I told you so but the look of utter defeat on Marks face was enough for him to bite his tongue. For now, at least. The first thing he did was get a chair so he could turn off the damn fire alarm it was getting more annoying by the second and if they were not careful they were gonna have a very annoyed EXO member at their door. They had tried that once letting it blare within ten minutes a very sleepy but angry looking Kyungsoo was at their door. He didn't yell but he could be very scary for a 173 guy. When that was all done and the fire alarm and batteries were lying separately on the kitchen island Donghyuck went to mark who was still standing by the sink with his burnt hand under the running water. He hadnt said a word the world time just silently watching Donghyuck whil he took down the alarm. 

“Let me see your hand” 

Mark slowly pulled his hand out of the water and showed it to Donghyuck. The entire upper side of his hand was a red and a there was a blister towards his thumb. It was gonna be painful as fuck that's for sure but there was no need to go to the hospital or anything like that. Mark looked at Donghyuck trough his lashes. 

“How bad is it?”

Donghyuck shook his head. "It's not that bad most of it is just first degree burns. Its gonna hurt like a bitch but you'll be fine. Hod did you manage to do this?”

 

Mark looked away. 

 

"Markles come on I won't laugh or make fun of you. At least not until you're okay again” 

 

“I wanted to cook for you. Do something nice for once. You've been stressed for a while and I fell like the useless one in this relationship. But I poured to much oil and it caught on fire and” Mark gestured at the pan with a defeated sigh “this happened”. 

 

Donghyuck nodded along while Mark was talking, of course, Mark had managed to fuck up the fact that he had even gotten this far was amazing. Donghyuck smile 

“Thank you I really appreciate that you wanted to do something for me I really do but maybe cooking is not the best option” Mark chuckled lightly and Donghyuck took that as a win. "And for the useleesness, you really aren't your the loveliest boyfriend on the planet. You do so much for me sometimes i don't even think you notice the things you do for me. But i promise you I do. Youre so damn thoughtfull Mark that alone is enogh but you do so much more and you really don't need to cook me a meal for me to know that I love you." 

Marks cheeks were the same colour as his burnt hand and he was looking at it were Donghyuck was holding it carefully in his. 

 

“I'm sorry I'm such a mess” 

Donghyuck just shook his head. “Don't apologise you're my mess” 

They both giigled at the silly statement and Donghyck wrapped both his hands around Marks' waist. 

“I love you terrible cooking skills and all” 

Mark hugged bag “I love you too, now can I please put my hand under the water cus it hurts”

**Author's Note:**

> i know next to nothing about Korean food i pulled all of the information about bulgogi of the [internet](https://mykoreankitchen.com/bulgogi-korean-bbq-beef/) and i apologise for any mistakes i made please correct me if im wrong. Also i don't know if jam comes in glass jars in Korea but oh well it does now. Also also Marks lack of cooking skills are obviously exaggerated,. I know he's not actually that bad irl. Comments and kudos are appreciated^^


End file.
